This invention relates to an automatic valve shut-off system useful for gas cylinders and more particularly to a remotely controlled pneumatically activated system for controlling the on/off condition of gas cylinders.
Cylinders for the supply or source of gases under pressure are used extensively in industry. Some of the gases, such as nitrogen, are inert and are relatively harmless. Other gases, on the other hand, are quite hazardous and require the use of safety measures to insure against accidents and unfortunate incidents which could result in damage to facilities and injury to workers.
The types of hazards presented by gases being used in industry are varied. For example, such a gas may be pyrophoric, toxic, explosive, flammable, extremely corrosive, or a combination of any of the foregoing. Thus, the use of protective clothing or helmets by workers when closing off the cylinders during an emergency does not afford the best possible protection, and even routine operations involving the valving of such gases at the cylinders could involve significant risk to workers.